


Tired

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First time writing, Implied Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Stressed Renjun, i'll update the tags when i actually understand what im doing fsjkdkfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun is tired.
Kudos: 7





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> hiii there~~ uhh this is my first time writing dshkjfh so im really sorry if there are mistakes/errors T_T i do hope you enjoy reading this short fic about renjun being stressed and a bit sad because of school, cuz same, tho idk why i chose to write this as my first ever fic but i regret nothing!!! if you have any questions, comment down beloww~ if you wan't to leave criticism, comment down below~~ or leave a comment in general haha
> 
> ~english isn't my first language~
> 
> leave a kudos if you'd like -3-

He’s tired.

It’s a warm Saturday afternoon. Renjun is in his room sitting on his chair by his desk, typing away at his laptop. He has to finish writing a 500 word essay, 2 reports and 1 group art project that none of his group members put an effort to help.

  
And everything is due by Monday.

  
His teachers must love torturing him, as one of the top students in his year and running for valedictorian, they expect him to give a result worthy of their praise. Not willing to accept his work that they think isn’t good enough. Always telling him to do better, to BE better.

  
It’s pressuring, of course, who wouldn’t be. Having all these grown-ups on his back, picking on every word he writes, every mistake on his drawing, every speech he messes up, everything.

  
Sometimes, he wonders why he runs for valedictorian. Why having this positing makes the teachers to always remind him to do this, do that. He doesn’t get why they have to keep on pushing him on every single work he does when his grades never drop from A+. He’s always studying, never having the time to hang out with his friends ever since senior year started. Even Mark _hyung_ wasn’t this pressured when he was a senior last year. And on top of that, he was also in a relationship with Donghyuck, who is literally the most handful person Renjun has ever met. But then again, Mark _hyung_ wasn’t running for valedictorian last year.

_Ping!_

Renjun’s hand hovered over the space bar, getting out of the work zone that he had. Reaching for his phone on the side of the desk, he sees a notif from Chenle.

“ _ge_ , are you coming tonight? jaemin _hyung_ and jisung are having a sleepover at their house, jeno _hyung_ will be there ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡”

  
Oh. Renjun doesn’t remember the last time he saw the triple J or Chenle. Always going to the faculty to have a discussion with the teachers or doing extra work during lunch, not having the time to eat with them.

_Ping!_

“mark _hyung_ just got back from college for his semestral break and of course donghyuck _hyung_ is with him ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡”

  
Mark _hyung’s_ done with his first semester already? Renjun didn’t know that. Or he didn’t have the time to check. Too busy reaching his teachers expectations.

Renjun types a reply. “Sorry Le, I have work to finish. I’ll try to catch up as soon as I’m done tho!” Send.

He immediately receives a reply, “but _ge_ , you always say that o(〒﹏〒)o ” I know. “and you never really do catch up to us even when you say you will...” I’m sorry.

  
“… just this once _ge_?”

  
Renjun releases a shaky breath. He wants to go. He really does.

But he can’t afford to lose time, he has to finish this, he needs to start on those reports, he-

“I’m really sorry Le, maybe next time? I promise to hang out with you guys soon.” He sends.

Chenle replies,”okay.. I won’t force you _ge_ , but you really need to have a break sometimes, we miss youuu ♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)”

Renjun’s thankful. His friends understand how his teachers always dote on him too much. Always assuring him that _it’s okay Jun, tell us when your free yeah?_ Never making him feel that he left out on too many things, updating him when he does get the time to hang out with them.

  
He misses them too.

  
He misses how Chenle would force Jisung into doing a stupid dare like stealing Jeno’s jellies or switching Jaemin’s drink with strawberry yogurt and then remembering that Jaemin is lactose intolerant. Or how Donghyuck would cling at his arm, sulking because Mark _hyung_ was falling asleep too fast lately in their late night call sessions but always saying saying “ _I love that dork so much_ ” in the end. He misses how on weekends like this, he would usually be at the park, sitting under the shade of his favourite tree. Bringing his sketch book to draw and watch as Jeno and Jaemin play tag with the little kids, having a small smile on his face as he tries to replicate what he sees onto his sketch book.

  
Renjun doesn’t know when he started crying, he notices that there were tear drops on the screen of his phone and hastily wipes it with the hem of his shirt. He huffs out a laugh, as he realizes that it’s been a long time since he cried. Again, not really having much time to due to school works.

He hums a short tune as he gets a tissue that has in his drawer under the desk. He wipes the tear streaks away and stares hazily at his laptop. He’s almost done with his essay, just a few more words and revise then he can move unto the reports. "Should I try to message the group and think of an idea for the art project or should I just assign them to different works and put it altogether on Monday?", he thinks.

He doesn’t get to decide because there was someone suddenly knocking at his bedroom door.

  
“The door’s open.” He calls out.

  
“Hey sweetie, how’s work doing?” Renjun’s mom says as she open the door and stands by the frame.

  
“I’m almost done with the essay, Mr. Smith wanted us to write about Greek mythology and in our opinion, who was the worst god or goddess in the family tree.” Renjun says.

  
His mom smiles in amusement. “Well, who’s your pick?” she asks.

  
“Oh definitely Zeus, that dude has done more damage than his dad has and his dad ATE his siblings like..” he trails off, as he notices his mom’s suddenly worried glance at him. “Mom?”

  
His mom moves herself from the door to Renjun, when she is front of him she reaches her hand up to his eyes, softly rubbing her thumb at the puffiness. “Is everything alright Renjun?”

  
He heaves out a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning on his mom’s hand when it cups his cheek . _No, not really._ But he doesn’t say that.

  
“Yeah, everything is fine. I’m just a little bit stressed… it’s school after all.”, he laughs weakly.

  
His mother looks at him in the eyes, searching for something, Renjun doesn’t know what that something is. But before Renjun could say anything, his mother leans down, arms wrapping around his shoulders, surprising him. Hesitantly, Renjun wraps his arm around her waist. It’s not that he has never hugged his mom before, but it caught him off guard. His mom, hugs him for a bit, swaying side to side softly.

  
After a minute or so, his mom removes herself from him, now holding his shoulders “I know that it’s tough, as a student, as a running valedictorian, as a friend, as a son,” she gives a small dimpled smile. “But always remember that all will be alright in time, yeah? All your struggles and hard work will be worth it in the end, _xiao baobao_.”

  
Renjun wills himself not to cry for the second time, he didn’t know how but he feels like his shoulders feel a little less heavy than before, _Mother’s Magic_ , he guesses. He nods at his mom and gives his own dimpled smile back.

  
Satisfied, his mother removes her hands on his shoulders, and moves to the door. “Well I won’t keep you from doing your work, you can continue now~”

  
Renjun hums as a reply, turning to his laptop, and breathing in and out. Before he could do anything, his mother speaks up.

  
“Oh by the way, Jeno and Jaemin dropped by a while ago,” Renjun whips around so fast he thinks he got whiplash “they gave us these really tasty muffins that they saw at the bakery down the street, do you want me to bring you one?” his mother raises a brow, smile teasing.

  
Renjun can feel the blush rise up to his cheeks, he clears his throat, “N-no that’s okay, I’ll go down after this.” he gestures at his laptop.

  
His mom laughs, “Okay okay, I’ll really leave now, take a break soon!”

  
“Okayyy” he replies back.

  
As the door closes, Renjun leans back and closes his eyes. _I should text Jeno and Jaemin later._ After counting to seven, he opens his eyes and goes back to work.

He’s tired.

Yes.

But he’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for like 3? 4 hours? im surprised i reached 1k+ words
> 
> xiao baobao = little baby in chinese, i just google translated this so im sorry for the inaccuracy T_T
> 
> btw i recommend you to listen to Ben&Ben - Leaves hahaha cuz their lyric is used here, tho i didn't do that intentionally :P it's still a good song and i think it fits the vibe of this whole fic~
> 
> also if you're wondering why 7.. i think i read somewhere on twitter that 7 is renjuns favorite number
> 
> Thankyouu for reading~


End file.
